Métodos
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que si. Había una manera de controlar a Kushina Uzumaki y evitar que asesinara a todo el mundo. Bueno, en realidad, existía más de un método para tenerla feliz y tranquila, claro que Minato jamás le contaría a otras personas sus trucos.
1. Curiosidad

**Serie:** Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

* * *

><p><strong>Métodos<strong>

**.**

_-¡Yo no soy imposible de tranquilizar'ttebane!-_

**_._**

El viento sopló como un torbellino a medida que la **habanera sangrienta** se abría paso.

toda la aldea tembló al notar el estado de furia con la cual se movía entre las calles de Konoha, su cabello rojizo ondeaba con violencia a medida que apartaba bruscamente de un lado a otro a los shinobis que intentaban detenerla.

¿Enserio estaban intentando a base de fuerza detener a Kushina Uzumaki?

Aquello simplemente era un claro intento de suicidio.

Y es que la mujer se encontraba completamente furica.

Sus ojos, con un rasgado que llamaba _demasiado _a ser los del Kyubi, se paseaban de un lugar a otro como si buscara algo en específico. Quizá en realidad buscaban a _alguien_ en específico.

-¡**Minato Namikaze** donde estás'ttebane!-

chilló a los cuatro vientos, asustando inclusive a la aves.

más de una persona se encerró en su casa con pánico ante el grito de la mujer.

Una cosa era que Kushina estuviera molesta, otra muy diferente era que el objetivo de su molestia fuera el mismo hombre que, desde que está a su lado, la mantiene feliz y calmada. ¡Era preferible mil veces verla tararear de un lugar a otro haciendo sus bromas a los líderes de clanes antes de verla derribando la mitad de la aldea!.

Ya un cuarto de la misma tenia más de una reparación a futuro.

el tronido de sus dedos fue notorio cuando al fin lo diviso a la lejanía, venía caminando junto con Fugaku y Hiashi, se acercó a paso apresurado, llevando las manos a los hombros masculinos, lo zarandeó de un lugar a otro con desesperación. -¡Dime quien era esa maldita'ttebane!- exigió, aún con su movimientos.

Para los dos lideres aquella era una imagen bastante infantil.

O por lo menos eso parecía cuando veían a Kushina zarandear de un lugar a otro a Minato exigiéndole con pucheros incluidos que le respondiera. ¿No se suponía que cuando estaba en ese estado de furia todos se debían dar por muertos?. De alguna forma retorcida, Minato tenia un pequeño **muro **contra los brazos y piernas rotos.

El hombre sonrió apenado, llevando las manos a las caderas de su novia para calmarla un poco.

El berrinche de ella continuó, como si no existiera nadie más allí. -¡Ella te estaba mirando mucho'ttebane!- se indignó. No podían culparla, aquella mujer de esa mañana le miraba con _demasiado _interés a **su **Minato. -¡Dime quien es para ir ahora mismo a explicarle a puños que eres mio!-.

-Serás una mujer celópata-

Kushina jamás supo cual de sus dos victimas dijo aquello, simplemente porque desaparecieron en un puff antes de que ella terminara de voltear su rostro tétricamente.

Una cosa era ser Orgullosos.

Otra diferente era dejar que la mujer de cabello rojo los dejara en el hospital por un mes o dos.

El rayo amarillo solamente suspiró al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros para llevársela haciendo gala de su sobre nombre.

La aldea descansó en paz. ¡Festejaban incluso!

Claramente por esas cosas ellos debían elegir también a Minato como Hokage, se esforzaba por la aldea, era poderoso y era el único ser humano en la faz del planeta con los métodos para controlar a la contenedora del biju más poderoso.

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki se paseaba ahora con una deslumbrante** sonrisa** por la aldea.

Su cabello se encontraba _extrañamente _desordenado. ¡Pero estaba feliz nuevamente!, inclusive le sonreía y saludaba a uno que otro aldeano como si no los hubiese casi matado hace unas dos horas.

Minato era mágico para tenerla en paz.

El detalle era

¿Como la mantenía tan tranquila y relajada?

Jamás nadie se ha enterado qué **metodos **utilizaba el Namikaze para que su novia no explotara en ira tanto como antes, si se iban a cifras, las explosiones de Kushina bajaron desde un 90% del tiempo hasta un 60%, e incluso mucho menos cuando estaba el rubio a su lado. -lo cual era casi todo el tiempo prácticamente-.

Habían especulaciones claro.

Algunos pensaban que la manipulaba y en realidad Minato no era tan bueno como todos pensaban.

Otros, lo más directos y pervertidos. -Aca Jiraiya- alegaban ampliamente que seguramente la controlaba con _**noches felices.**_Esto despertaba el resentimiento de algunas personas de la aldea.

Otros, los menos perturbados, como Rin u Obito, decían que simplemente el amor y la relación estable ayudaban a que Kushina estuviera mucho más calmada y feliz, al igual como su sensei se encontraba mucho más alegre durante el día.

Nadie conocía el **mágico método**, y muchos tenían curiosidad del mismo.

Kushina caminaba claramente ignorando esto, ni si quiera se percató de los cuatro paredes de ojos que le miraban atentamente cada paso que daba. Un par de ojos pervertidos, otros dos con curiosidad y el último par de ojos con clara molestia de encontrarse allí.

-¡Hoy descubriremos cual es el truco de Minato!, Seguramente tendré mucho material para mi nuevo libro-

La cara de baboso fue lo suficiente para que la única fémina le mandara un buen golpe en su cara, algo hastiada de la actitud del maestro de su sensei. -¿No deberíamos darle privacidad en sus cosas a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san?- preguntó, mirando a los demás. El chico más harto de estar allí, Kakashi, la miró. -Eso fue lo que dije yo cuando ustedes me arrastraron del brazo mientras entrenaba-.

y Rin simplemente sonrió apenada.

En realidad, si, en un principio le despertó curiosidad. Terminó dejándose convencer por Obito. -quien en ese momento seguía mirando atento cualquier movimiento de la mujer de pelo rojo-. y no supo cómo ni porqué, tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi terminaron en la bola.

Y pues allí estaban, siguiendo y dejando a prueba sus habilidades ninja.

-¿Se dan cuenta que Kushina-san nos asesinará si nos vez verdad?-

la pregunta era bastante obvia y el temblor que recorrió la espalda de cada uno lo fue aún más.

¡Pero ya no había vuelta atrás!

Estaban en eso y saciarían la curiosidad de conocer el método que tenia Minato Namikaze para tener tranquila a Kushina Uzumaki.

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que les haya interesado, me he inspirado mientras espero 1920192 horas que se descargue un juego. xD Esta historia será solamente un Two-shot, que subire ya en unos días el final junto con la continuación del otro fic MinaKushi que estoy escribiendo. **"Deten el tiempo"**, les invito a leerle también, y pues, espero sus opiniones. ¿Qué métodos creen ustedes que tenía Minato para calmar a su hiperactiva mujer?.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	2. Pareja

**Serie:** Naruto

**Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

* * *

><p><strong>Una Pareja<strong>

**.**

-_Cada pareja funciona a su manera-_

.

Es común saber que cada pareja es diferente a su manera.

Las parejas congenian con sus propias reglas internas, cada persona y su pareja sabe que le agrada al otro, como tratarlo, que hacer para alegrarle o enfadarle, la forma en que congenia una pareja es propia de esta y** nadie puede inmiscuirse en eso.**

**.**

Aquel fue el simple pensamiento que rondó la cabeza de Kakashi por unos segundos mientras seguían a Kushina por la aldea.

Tragó grueso.

Él no debía estar allí, en realidad, ninguno de ellos debía estar allí.

Si había algo que Kakashi sabía bien. -al igual que todos en la aldea- era que una de las** peores** cosas a hacer era enfadar a Kushina Uzumaki. Aquello era como enfadar a Tsunade-sama, algo que solamente un loco o suicida intentaría.

Claramente ellos parecían suicidas.

Lo esperaba de Jiraiya, lo entendía de Obito, pero de Rin esperaba un poco más de conciencia sobre lo que estaban haciendo. -Creo que deberíamos dejar esto- comentó como último intento y mirando a la única mujer del grupo.

La respuesta que recibió fue una burla de Obito, una negación de Rin y una expresión de decepción de Jiraiya.

¿Qué pensaría Minato-Sensei cuando supiera que estaban espiando a su esposa? Dudaba que se alegrara, aun siendo como era él, a ningún hombre le agradaba que espiaran a su mujer.

Mucho menos si uno de los espías era Jiraiya.

_Suspiró._

Tal vez solo debía seguirles un poco y luego buscar como escabullirse, después de todo. ¿A él que le importaba que su Sensei lograra mantener tranquila y feliz a su esposa? ¿No era esa lo que hacían las parejas? ¿Calmarte y hacerte feliz?

-¡Allí está Minato-Sensei!-

Aquel grito de parte de Obito logró distraerlo de sus pensamientos, alzó sus ojos en la dirección que el chico señalaba.

En efecto.

Allí podían ver una escena que en realidad le** sonrojaba** un poco.

La mujer de cabello rojo había saltado a los brazos de su Sensei con fuerza, besándole con cariño al tiempo que se escuchaban algunos -"¡Mina-chan'ttebane!"- sueltos por allí.

Ambos adultos después de eso dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, alertándolos, pensó que allí podría escabullirse perfectamente.

Equivocado estaba.

De un solo movimiento y expresión seria, Jiraiya les movió como si fuera a prepararles una misión, haciéndoles hacer una formación y plan de ataque para no ser detectados por Minato o Kushina. Tanto Obito como Rin le siguieron el juego, encargándose de evitar que el único miembro aburrido del grupo se escapara.

Allí comenzaba el momento de saber cómo Minato Namikaze lograba mantener quieta a la **habanera sangrienta.**

**.**

Kushina sonreía feliz caminando de la mano con Minato.

¿Podían culparla?

Pocos momentos tenía donde lograba estar en compañía de él sin una misión de por medio, algún encargo o algo por el estilo.

Le sonrió, moviendo su brazo y haciendo que él moviera el suyo como si fueran niños pequeños. Minato no pudo más que sonreír dejándola ser, no había caso a negarse a los ataques infantiles de su esposa.

Sus pasos los llevaron típicamente al puesto de Ramen. -algo esperado por el grupo de shinobis que les seguían-. Sentándose allí hicieron su pedido para comenzar a comer disfrutando de la mutua compañía como cualquier pareja normal haría.

El disfrute no duro demasiado.

Fue obvio cuando una mujer se acercó y la expresión de alegría de Kushina pasó a ser una de enfado completo.

**Nadie.**

**Absolutamente Nadie.**

Se atrevía a ponerle los dedos encima a **su **Minato, en especial mientras estaban juntos comiendo.

Mucho menos una rubia mimada, que incluso esa mañana había estado demasiado tiempo mirándolo, lograba recordarla bien por ser la culpable de su ataque de ira. ¿Ahora cometía la osadía de acercarse coquetamente, hablarle y ponerle sus uñas encima del hombro con toda la confianza del mundo estando ella allí?

Oh claro que no.

No habría poder en esta tierra ni en la luna que evitaran que ella **asesinara** a esa maldita mujer.

Parándose. -asustando tanto a los shinobis, como al dueño del local y claro a su propio novio- miró a la mujer al tiempo que la señalaba.

-Tienes tres segundos para quitar tus manos del cuerpo de Minato'ttebane-

La mujer se crispó, notando solamente ahora la presencia de Kushina, asustándose de sobre manera al notar los cabellos alzarse. No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que acababa de cometer un error grave.

El hombre rubio se paró rápidamente para interponerse, alzando las manos, ganándose una mirada de desprecio. -Yo dije que le enseñaría a los puños si era necesario que eres mio'ttebane- y dio un paso.

**.**

-Ahora es cuando Minato-Sensei le dará un tazón de Ramen para calmarla-

-Lo dudo, posiblemente la calme con palabras-

-Pequeñas mentes inocentes, es obvio que esto terminará en un derroche de pasión-.

**.**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

En menos de un segundo, la mujer de cabello rubio pestañeó para aparecer a varios metros del lugar del problema, resguardada en la entrada de la aldea por guardias que la miraban igual de desconcertados.

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de Ramen, se veía a una Kushina cruzada de brazos, haciendo un puchero con los labios y dejando caer su cabello, mirando fulminantemente a su esposo. -Solo por esta vez se salva'ttebane- comentó, ya calmada.

**Nadie** supo cómo se calmó en ese instante.

El dueño del local pestañeaba sin entender, mirando al rededor, buscando algún indicio de destrucción.

Tanto Jiraiya como los alumnos se encontraban igual de desconcertados. Lo único que lograron notar fue un borrón dorado y después a Kushina quieta, Minato sonriendo solamente apenado y disculpándose por el problema.

¿Qué pasó?

Ninguno lo entendía.

**.**

Decir que no se la llevaron el resto del día de esa manera sería una mentira.

Incluso se encontraban frustrados. Cada que ocurría algo que potencialmente podía alterar a Kushina, cualquier cosa, algo insignificante incluso, como que no quedaban ya bolsitas de su chocolate favorito en un puesto de la calle, lo único que veían era un borrón amarillo y después todo en orden.

¿Que unos niños le tiraron pintura por estar jugando?

Borrón amarillo, niños disculpándose, Kushina extrañamente calmada y no devolviéndose la broma.

¿Qué le tiraron agua alegando un error con una mala excusa?

Borrón amarillo, Kushina contando para calmarse y Minato solo recordando siendo tan él que deben tener cuidado.

¿Que Jiraiya **-accidentalmente-** cayó sobre Kushina tocándole un pecho?

Borrón amarillo, golpes hacia Jiraiya de parte de su alumno y no de la susodicha. La susodicha extrañamente en paz.

Tanto el maestro como los alumnos suspiraron desesperados. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que entendieran el método si lo único que veían era un borrón amarillo y después todo en orden?! Aquello no era justo para nada, Obito estaba que se arrancaba el cabello intentando adivinar la forma en que lo hacía.

Su desesperación los llevó a recurrir a lo último que deseaban hacer.

**Desesperar a Kushina con sus celos**

Si, una cosa era calmarse por una mujer. Otra muy diferente era tener a un séquito de locas intentando ponerle los dedos encima a su novio. Ni si quiera Minato con su extraño método podría evitar que Kushina asesinara a todo lo que le mirara.

Y de hecho no fue muy difícil de conseguir.

Un poco de platica, contactos aquí y allá y en menos de tres horas Jiraiya tenía suficiente mujeres como para hacer que Kushina deseara destruir a toda la aldea de un solo ataque.

Peligroso pero **necesario.**

**.**

Lo hicieron simple y les resultó.

Las mujeres se les iban acercando a medida que caminaban, platicando y tocando a Minato "inocentemente".

La paciencia de Kushina se perdió en poco tiempo como era obvio, sus ojos y cabello muestra clara de que comenzaba a querer asesinar a todo lo que estaba acercándosele. -cabía destacar que algunas de las mujeres involucradas prefirieron irse antes de intentar algo-. Finalmente, cuando una de ellas hizo ademan de caerse sobre su novio no logró soportarlo más.

Todo el grupo, exceptuando a Kakashi, cruzaron los dedos en espera de ver el método de Minato.

Vieron como él alejaba en cosa de segundos a las mujeres para salvarlas.

Vieron como el cabello de Kushina ondeaba y la furia se Expedia de su cuerpo.

Vieron como Minato ponía los brazos sobre su esposa.

Jiraiya estaba que cantaba victoria.

No logró cantarla cuando vio como su alumno comenzaba a mover las manos sobre su esposa, pero no de la forma en que él esperaba, por el contrario, lo hacía de una forma extraña, sin un patrón, como si deseara hacerle... ¿Cosquillas? Si, _Cosquillas._

¡Eso era lo que estaba haciendo Minato!

Incluso Kakashi se sorprendió al ver como la mujer de cabello rojo se calmaba a medida de que el hombre impartía cosquillas sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse a medida que reía con fuerza. -¡Ya basta Mina-chan'ttebane! ¡Ya me calme! ¡Lo juro'ttebane!- gritaba constantemente dentro de la desesperación del ataque de su esposo.

-Minato-Sensei solo le hace cosquillas a Kushina-san para calmarla- murmuró Rin, con una expresión de ternura y asombro.

Jiraiya se lanzó al suelo dramáticamente con una expresión de depresión, murmurando cosas sobre no enseñarle lo suficiente a su alumno.

Obito solo pestañeo, reflexionando sobre si él podría hacerle cosquillas así a Rin para calmarla. Kakashi solamente llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquello fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Decepcionados, sin saber que pensar, decidieron dejar a la pareja en paz.

Después de todo ya conocía el tan esperado método.

**Cosquillas.**

Simples y comunes cosquillas.

¿Quién diría que todas las fantasías de manipulaciones, Ramen y demás eran pura invención?

Bueno, ellos ahora sí.

**.**

-Mina-chan-

-Dime-

-¿Crees que ya con ver esto nos dejarán en paz'ttebane?-

-Sí, ya se han ido, aún no aprenden a ocultar bien su presencia-

-Bueno. ¡Ya sabes en que entrenarlos'ttebane!, los chicos se delatan muy fácilmente-

-Tienes razón, En cualquier caso, con esto nos quitaremos de encima a Jiraiya-Sensei también, se habrá decepcionado por las cosquillas-

-Sobre eso... Uhm, Mina-chan, ¿Podemos ir ya a **casa**?, esto último si me puso celosa e irritada, deseo que uses el **método real** para **_calmarme_**-.

-Vámonos-.

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado D: Espero haberles sacado alguna risa y que les parezca el final. -y Que entendieran las palabras de Kushina de paso xD creo que si se entiende- Nos veremos en las proximas historias y bueno, estaré ansiosa de saber que opinaron de esta y que fue, aunque fuera un poco, lo que esperaban. ¡Hasta otra!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
